The History Of The Balloon Show!
2022 The Balloon Show ''Premiered on February 18, 2022 with it's first two episodes, ''Rollerskating ''and ''Gilly the Dog. The show got 2.29 million viewers for it's first night of Premiers. Later, Next month premiers starting happening frequently. On March 4th the Second episodes premiered, they were The Frisbee that Goes Forever ''and ''Gilly and Golly. ''These episodes got number 3 on the week with 3.16 million viewers. Premiers every Friday continued until June. The Balloon Show! premiered 10 episodes (''20 Segments) ''in 2022. 2023 The Balloon Show! was doing great with rating scoring about 2.50 to 3.10 per episode. This year The Balloon Show! was renewed for a second season which would premiere in 2024. Season one ended this year. 2024 Season 2 premiered this year and it was even better Season 1. Ratings were getting higher at about 3.50 to 4.00 per episode. There was a hoax this year that The Balloon Show! was ending, but it was said to be fake. Now, The Balloon Show! is Nickelodeons new Mascot along with ''Spongebob. ''The Balloon Show! got renewed for a season 3 this year. 2025 The Balloon Show! Movie gets announced this year, but sadly may be the last episode. The creator of the show said he might want to have a finale ending in the movie. The Balloon Show! would end with a season 3 and end with 78 episodes and one movie. This year The Balloon Show! premiers would happen every friday from the months September to December. The movie was said to premiere sometime in 2027. 2026 The Balloon Show! saddest, but best year. When the show could not get any better, it was airing it's final episodes every Friday from the months February to April. The movie got it's final title and rating Balloon! The Movie and it was Rated G 2027 This year ''Balloon The Movie would premiere ''on February 12th. Dave Mcmahon, the Creator of the show said he would be ending the show to work on new projects. Balloon The Movies budget is 45 million. Balloon The Movie was on the top of the box office for 9 weeks with a total of 124 million. In the end of the movie it was said that season 4 would be premiering. This was a great surprise to fans seeing this would be the last time they would see Balloon. 2028 The amazing season 4 finally premiered this year. Fans were very happy with the new episodes and that Season 5 got renewed this year. Season 4 has 20 episodes, not 26 which is unlike the other seasons. Ratings were from 3.50-4.50 get higher every time! Episodes aired in March and April with only 5 premieres (10 segments) this year. A series low for premiers in one year. This was because the creator, Dave Mcmahon was working on a new project for Nickelodeon, ''Cowbella. 2029 Season 4 continued premiering its episodes this year. Season 5 will premiere this year, along with the creators new show ''Cowbella. ''The very sad hour-long special aired this year, ''Balloon's Parents. ''This episode scored 9.98 million viewers on the night of it premiere. People are saying this is one of the best episodes yet! Some people think it should have ended with this. 2030 Season 4 still airing episodes, with season 5 ready to air late 2030. This year people started to think that The Balloon Show! was airing to long. It has been 8 years, with 5 seasons. The creator decided that they would end the show with season 6 in 2032. The season 5 premiere was The Balloon Shows! Eighth Anniversary. Dave Mcmahons other show, ''Cowbella ''was also succeeding getting renewed for a season 2 this year. 2031 Season 5 premiered and The Balloon Show! got a series high of 12.12 million viewers for the Eight Year Anniversary. People started to get anxious about season 6, the final season. Would it have a good ending? or is this another one of the creators tricks. Sadly, no. With the success of ''Cowbella ''he wanted to take it further. Season 6 would premiere next year. 2032 The final year and season would be this year. 10 years of The Balloon Show! Lots of merchandise came out this year. For a while the hashtag #goodbyeballoon trended for a couple days when the last episodes name came out. The last episode was called ''The End Of The Beginning. ''The Final episode would air on February 20, 2032, The month that the show premiered. The final season was the best season ever with average ratings from 5.00-6.00. The final episode aired and it was amazing. The episode was Number 1 on ITunes and was trending on Twitter for days. They even made finale shirts. The last episodes ratings were 12.00. Number 2 for the entire show. The last episode revealed something though. It revealed that the creator, would be making a new show with new characters and Balloon, Gilly, and Wanda to be recurring characters on that show. The show would be called ''Cat Castle. ''The Balloon Show! was one of the best shows in Nickelodeon history. The Balloon Show! Stats * Highest Rating- 12.12 Million * Lowest Rating- 2.29 Million * Episode Count- 178 Episodes * Ran From February 18, 2022 And Ended On February 20, 2032 * 6 Seasons